


A faultless night

by Bwonsamdi



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwonsamdi/pseuds/Bwonsamdi
Summary: An unexpected meeting at the end of a late workday.





	A faultless night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flakelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakelli/gifts).

> Originally it was written for [@Flakelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakelli) but I've decided to share the story.

A typical "quiet" night in a city. Everyone is in a hurry, rushing from one place to another like insects. The city never sleeps, never tired and always busy.

You're staring at the monitor in front of you, trying to understand what's written there. You look up at the clock on the wall - it's 0:23. A silent sigh escapes your lips as you lean back on a chair. You close your eyes and listen, driving away all the thoughts concerning your job.

Though the window is tightly closed, the sounds of the midnight city life still touch your ears. Distant sirens, car horns or trains rumbling - all those typical colours of a busy night in a metropolis. They are the part of the symphony, the notes that are written down on the staff - the avenues, streets, metro lines, - which might as well present the arteries and veins, connecting the heart to the major organs.

You open your eyes and get almost blinded by the light from the monitor. You turn it down, having decided the work is done for today. Sighing again, you pace to the window in a size of a wall, admiring the view from the 35th floor. You think about birds flying at such height and as you're just right under the roof - the floor, where your office is located, is the last one in the building - how many of those fluffy creatures were there, admiring the same view.

You make a sip from your cup, when the trace of your thoughts is interrupted by the sound of people running. You turn your head, staring at the door now. You can’t help wondering, what is going on at such a late hour, waiting for someone to come in and explain. You are curious and a bit afraid at the same time. One of the guards slowly opens the door, looking around the room. He finds you with his eyes and puts his finger to his lips, telling you to be quiet, closing the door right after.

You place the cup on the table, feeling uneasy and nervous. It never happened before, especially when it's a midnight. You're not sure now but... Was that guard holding a gun? Damn. Something really serious is happening.

You take a seat, waiting. In a moment you look up at the clock, thinking over the situation and how long it may take to settle the issue. But distant shouts take your attention and then - a gunshot. A bunch of them.

_"Oh my god,"_ you think to yourself, looking around the room, not knowing what to do. To run? But where? It's the last floor. To the roof? Good point but the door is usually locked and in order to get the keys you need to go downstairs. Not exactly what you're fancy to do right now.

The shouts and gunshots are getting closer. You jump from the chair as the door is kicked open and some guards are rushing to the boss's office, to the left from you. One of them runs to you and pushes you to the floor, almost under the table. You obey and sit quiet, holding your hands around your head. Nearly shaking from the fear, that is building up with every second, you try to make no sound and breathe as calmly as you can.

In few minutes everything goes silent. The guard's taken a position near you, behind the table, pointing his handgun at the door. The other two are waiting in the next room, nervously. A sudden explosion slaps your eardrums as well as squeaky beeping noises of the fire alarm after it. The lights go off and a huge cloud of dust comes out of the boss's office, making everyone to have difficulties to see through.

When you come to senses you can hear the guards in the boss's room screaming and shooting. You still feel a bit wobbly, coughing because of the dust. In a minute the place goes silent.

"Shut up!" the guard near you whispers and shakes you, grabbing by the collar of your shirt. You stay still, afraid to make a move, even to breath.

Everything changes in a blink of an eye. The guard grabs you and shoves up, using as a shield. He squeezes your neck and it seems that he doesn't care at all what can happen to you. You try to take his hand away but in vain. He's got an iron grip.

Your body is in shock and it still hasn't realized, what is happening. You don't feel anything. It's paralyzed and your brain has seemed to forgot how to control the body, how to be alive.

You see a man in front of you. The man you have never seen before. He's a bit taller than you, well built, and looks confident. He's pointing his gun at you and only now you realize that he can be the end of you, not the guard, that seemed like so a moment ago.

The guard shouts at the stranger but nothing changes. The smaller man stays still, doesn't even blink. His brows are furrowed; lips tight and you can barely see a shiny drop of sweat on his temple that slowly going down his cheek. He's like a snake - still like a stone, waiting for a chance to attack like a lightning, cutting a grey sky in pieces. And he does.

Your wide eyes blink and you feel the weight of a dead man on your shoulders. You can't help screaming, hiding your face with hands, as the dead body slides in the floor. Your mind needs a moment to come to the reality and understand that you are alive. That isn't you who lie on the floor, shot dead in the head as you must've thought a moment ago.

The man approaches and says something that you can't comprehend. Your hands are shaking and you're staring at the guard on the floor, eyes wide.

"Hey, girl," the stranger reaches his hand, stepping closer. "It's alright. Look at me."

You look at him and see a worried face of the man, who seems to be not so cold and unemotional but a discreet one. His hand touches your shoulder and slides down, taking your hand slowly.

"Come on," the man pulls you and takes away from the room. "Don't look."

You silently follow him, feeling his warm hand in yours, and realize that you're cold. You go upstairs to the roof but the door is locked. His hand disappears to open it with a key, he's managed to get from the guards, and you immediately miss the warm touch.

It's mesmerizing how he maneuvers his body. His movements are rapid and accurate but smooth at the same time. Once done with the lock, the man takes you farther up.

As you step onto the roof a sudden gust of the wind hits hard and almost knocks you over. That terrible situation, that occurred minutes ago, took all your strength, draining it out from your body and mind. The stranger catches you and takes to the nearest wall to save from the wind.

"Are you alright? You're shaking like a leaf," he takes off his jacket and drapes it over your shoulders.

You nod, not sure why, because of the cold or... It must be. You can't be alright after what has happened. The stranger steps closer, blocking the wind. Now you can have a better look at him. You smell light sea cologne and find it pleasant. He stays so close so he can nearly touch you with his chest when breathing in.

"What's your name?" he asks with a soft smile.

You silent for a second but then answer him, uncertain.

"I'm Paul," his smile becomes wider and he takes your hand, shaking it lightly to greet you. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

You nod again, wiping away the tears from your cheeks.

"He-e-ey, don't cry," he says, wiping a salty drop with a thumb. But suddenly his brows go up and he looks surprised. "I've dirtied it up. Damn"

"Never mind," a sob escape your lips and you look down, trying to hide your face.

"You have a pretty voice, you know that?" says Paul in a soft, measured voice and puts his hands on your shoulders, squeezing lightly.

"Thank you," you answer shyly. Your eyes catch something on his shirt.

"You're hurt," you've noticed a red spot on his grey shirt. Unsure, you touch the spot near with your fingertip that makes his abs clench.

"It's alright. Just a scratch," he says and laughs.

That makes you smile but you feel that it worries you. His hands are getting closer to your neck. You feel a warm touch of his thumbs on your skin, what makes you thrill with pleasure. He moves his hands a bit farther and cups your head. He leans closer and his lips touch yours. Eyes closed, you touch his chest, feeling warmth with your palms. He deepens the kiss, stepping closer, and now touching your body with his. You feel enveloped with the heat, radiating from him, and kiss him back as desperate as he does. Once short of breath, he leans back, looking at you calmly and relaxed.

"I will find you, girl," he moves a lock of hair away from your face. "Take care."

He gives you a quick kiss, touching your forehead with his, smiling, and runs to the exit.

"I won't tell them anything," you shout him in response when he nearly reaches the door.

"No doubt," he smiles widely and disappears behind the door.

You stare at the door for a moment, smiling, and then go away from the wall. The moon is up above in the sky, shining. The cold light from it paints everything in silver, making shine too. You wrapping up in the coat, getting warmer and hiding from the wind. _"Oh, wait..."_ You think to yourself and turn to the door, behind which Paul disappeared a few minutes ago.

"You forgot your coat," you say, laughing, and hear approaching sirens.


End file.
